My Buddy, My Friend
by Pfft
Summary: AU Fic. Befriending Raven is easy as saying 'hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia'(fear of long words). Not good with summaries. RR pairing in future chapters.
1. Budding Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my low self-esteem and this story.

Ages: Tim-6; Raven-5; Beast Boy-6; Cy-5; Starfire- not in this chapter

Cheesy title, I know.

* * *

**My Buddy, My Friend**

"Hi! My name's Tim, and these are my friends Victor, and Garfield. What's your name?" questioned a six-year old, jet black haired, scrawny, Timothy G. Wayne.

"None of your business" replied the young, purple-eyed girl, as she went about brooding.

The three boys eyed the child before them with uncertainty.

The tallest of the three, Victor, whispered to his friends, "Told ya Tim! She doesn't like people! We shouldn't have tried to be friends with her! Let's leave now and play some ball while the sun's still shining!" With that said, he ran off in search of a ball.

"Yeah let's play ball!" repeated the slightly green looking boy, Garfield. "I'm getting bored with just standing here doing nothing!" And he scampered after his dark friend yelling, "Wait up! You know I have asthma!"

Watching his friends run off, he realized that he was alone with the odd girl. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was acting like she had to go to the washroom or something, she just kept fidgeting. Being the sympathetic boy that he was, he asked, "Are you okay?" He placed his pudgy hands on her tiny shoulders, and looked into her eyes with concern.

Dark violet met goldish brown.

'Remember what Mama said? Try to make friends. This is your chance!' with that thought in mind the girl said, "I'm alright. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry 'bout being rude to you and your friends, I didn't mean to scare you away. I'm not used to being around kids. And you can take your hands off now"

With tinted pink cheeks, Tim retrieved his hand back from her shoulders, "Sorry"

With an ever so tiny smile(or smirk, you couldn't really tell) she said, "My name is Raven. Raven Roth. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a handshake.

Tim grabbed her hand, and began to pull her towards the direction of where his friends went moments ago, "Nice to meet you too, Raven! Now let's go find Victor and Gar, they'll be _shocked_ to see you!"

Pulling him back, and slowing him down she lowered her head and said quietly, "Do you think they'll like me?"

Lifting her chin back up and looking straight into her innocent eyes he whispered, "They'll love you. And if they don't I'll---I'll-- I don't know. But hey! You have me for a friend. Ain't that enough?" While saying that he gave her the cutest look that he could muster up.

Smiling, she said, "You're weird"

She grabbed his hand and they continued on their way to find his buddies, and her, hopefully, new friends.

* * *

I don't think this was written well, and it was too short for my, and most likely the readers, taste,so criticism is welcomed.

******Don't expect an update soon; The reason: I'll be on vacation in sunny California for a couple weeks :)**

What to expect next chapter:

- high school students Raven, Tim, Vic, & Gar

- new student Starfire, or as she'll be known as, Kory Anders

- plus, plenty of hormones


	2. New Semester

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my story. Here's a little treat for ya before I leave on my trip. There isn't any R/R gushy moments in this chapter, but wait a little longer, won't ya? 'Till we meet again. ****

**------------------------------------------------------**

**New Semester**

Ten years have passed and Tim and Raven were the best of friends, along with Victor and Garfield, since that fateful day they met. During that time span, they learned about one another's past(like how Raven's father left her and her mother when she was only a few weeks old), their quirks(like how Tim could never keep eye contact with a person, other than Raven, for fear of them sucking up his soul), and to _never_ get on Raven's bad side, which Garfield had to learn the hard way.

Presently, it was the beginning of a new year at Jump City Catholic Highschool, and for the four teenagers, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Timothy Wayne, and Raven Roth, it was the start of Grade Ten.

"TIM!! Wake up already! Your breakfast is getting cold!" bellowed his father, Bruce Wayne, the Chief of the Jump City Police Station. Satisfied after hearing the sound of a long groan and scuttling feet, he went into the kitchen and got some cherry-filled donuts to fill up his stomach.

_Ding-Dong_

Sighing, Bruce put down his beautiful, uneaten doughnut and walked over to the front door, turned the doorknob, and opened it to reveal the visitor. "Raven! Did you have a good summer dear?" he asked while stepping aside to let the teen in.

Before she could even respond or set one foot into the household, Tim, dressed in the school uniform, which consisted of black dress pants and a white, button-up dress shirt with the JC(Jump City) logo, took hold of her arm, and dragged her out of the Wayne residence while saying, "Bye Dad! No time for breakfast, late for school!"

Shaking his head, Bruce muttered, "Kids these days. It's always rush-rush." And he went back into the kitchen to devour his cherry-filled meal.

"Tim! Slow down! School doesn't start for another 25 minutes." snapped Raven, retrieving her pale hand from his death grip. "Why did you want to go to school early, anyways?"

After walking in silence for a few seconds, he responded, "You know it's always crowded on the first day. Everyone's greeting one another, and they always block the front desk when we get our schedules."

"Is that all?" she asked, and he nodded. "Hmm, Vic ,Gar, and I thought you wanted to be the first guy this year to carry Kory Anders books..."

Stopping, Tim looked over to his friend in false shock, "Whhaaat? Why would you think that? I don't l-like her or anything. So what if she's extremely pretty, and smells like vanilla, and is really nice, and wonderful...."

Rolling her eyes, Raven grabbed her love struck friend and pulled him along through the doors of Jump City Catholic Highschool. Upon entering the large building full of hormones and cheap cologne, Raven was greeted by her friend's Victor and Garfield.

"Hey dark girl! We got your's and Tim's schedules," said the tall, muscular, dark-skinned teenager, Victor, as he passed them their schedules. Seeing Tim looking a bit odd, he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Raven nodded her head towards the 'popular' side of the foyer. Victor and Garfield turned their heads to look in the direction that she was pointing, or in this case, nodding to, and when they saw the smiling redhead, they understood what was going on. Looking back at the now drooling Tim, they decided to put him out of his misery, or happiness, whatever. So they slapped him.

"Gaahhh! What the hell, man?" cried out Tim, who was now holding his already bruising cheek. "Why the face? Why not the shoulder or something?" He glared at his long-time friends.

"Uhh, we didn't really think about it..." said Garfield with a sheepish grin and a hand rubbing the back of his head.

Containing her laughter, Raven said, "No kidding." Looking down at her new schedule she saw that she had Math first period, Science second, Art third, then 'C' lunch, and she finishes off with English. 'This is going to be a fun semester' her thoughts dripped with sarcasm. Seeing that her friends were also looking at their schedules she asked if any of them had the same lunch as her. Thankfully they all did. After more discussion on their schedules, she found out that she had Art with Tim, English with Vic, and she had no classes with Garfield. 'There is be a God' she thought.

_Diiiiinnng-Diiinnng_

At the sound of the bell, they went their different ways, and promised one another to meet up during lunch time.

* * *

If you got confused with the lunch schedule then don't worry! I'm here to guide you through it. Alright, there are 3 lunches, 'A', 'B', and 'C' lunch. 'A' lunch starts before period three. 'B' lunch starts in the middle of period three, and it signifies the end of 'A' lunch. And 'C' lunch begins at the end of period three. 

If you're still confused, then, I don't know what to do with you. I'm just copying the schedule from my own highschool.

Once again,_ constructive_ criticism is welcomed. And don't expect another quick update like this. G'day.


End file.
